20 questions
by it's KLYDE not clyde
Summary: Based and inspired from a story about 20 questions. It's like the Bubbline adaptation of the story. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are trapped in a room and decided to play 20 questions. BUBBLINE. One-shot.


The sun had just set and the light of day is slowly fading into the night's embrace. The night was silent and the only thing you can hear is the sound of her ax bass hitting the floor as she put it down in the corner of the room to arrange her blanket and pillows in the floor. This caught the attention of a certain pink-haired girl reading in the bed, the only one in the room.

"Look, I'm not angry about what happened earlier. You can sleep here if you want to you know," the princess's voice broke the silence in the room.

"That's the thing Princess, I don't want to," the vampire replied as she laid down facing the wall and her back on the princess.

"Can't we spend time together without fighting every five minutes?" a bit of annoyance can be heard from her tone. "Why are we in this situation anyway? I mean who in their right mind invented this stupid tradition?"

Marceline turned to face the princess laughing. "You won't believe it."

"You?"

"I never thought I will be a victim."

"Why did you start it?"

"It was years ago, Finn and I noticed that Jake have a crush on Lady and we think lady feels the same way buy Jake don't have the confidence to tell Lady how he feels so we decided that unless we intervene, they will never move from tier 1. So when we came here, I announced that we will start a tradition. We will draw two names from the box. Then they will be locked in this room for three days and see what happens. But little did they know that we set them up, all the names in the box were Lady's and Jake's."

"So, is our case a set up or is it fate?"

"Which do you prefer?" Marceline said with her signature smirk.

"I think this will be the first time this tradition fails."

"Let's just see. As far as I know, this tradition is a success. Look at Lady and Jake. They're married and now and they already have kids."

"Finn and Flame Princess' relationship is also looking good."

"Yeah, the success rate of this shit is still 100%."

"So you think something will happen to us after this?"

"Wha – no! That's not what I meant," a blush can be seen from the vampire's face despite her efforts to hide it.

"Maybe they set us up because you have a crush on me."

"No Bonni, I think it's the other way around," Marceline said with a smug face as she saw the blush on PB's face.

Marceline stands up and picks up her blanket and pillow and floated towards the bed.

"I wonder if we're gonna last three days,"

"Why? You don't like me?" Marceline teased.

Silence.

The silence was broken by Marceline's laugh. "Don't worry, we'll survive this."

"What makes you so sure?"

"No offense Bonni. I think you're really attractive but I don't have time for this shit."

"Same here."

"Same here what, that you find me attractive or that you have no time for this?"

Silence.

Princess bubblegum stood up and walked across the room towards the refrigerator and opens it.

"Hah! (Sarcastic) Perfect! Red Wine! How very conducive."

"Since we're stuck here for three days, might as well make the best out of it right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Get the wine, let's have a drink."

Princess Bubblegum grabbed the bottle of red wine and a pair of goblet and made her way back to their bed. She poured wine into the goblets until they are half full.

"To our friends and our weird traditions!" Marceline said with a smile in her face.

"To us, the first failure of this tradition!"

They made a toast and started drinking.

"Let's make our stay here more interesting.."

"And how are we gonna do that Bonnibel?"

"Let's play 20 questions."

"Okay. Explain the rules."

"Each of us will have ten questions each. We will take turns in asking each other question, about the thing we want to know about each other. But the thing here is you can't ask the question that I already asked."

"That sounds interesting. For a second there I thought this will be one of your boring games Princess."

"Oh shut up. And one more thing, lying is strictly forbidden."

"Fair enough, but promise me that whatever is said inside this room remains in the room. Okay?"

"Of course.. You wanna start?"

"No. I want to ask the last question."

"Smart move. Okay, let's start. First question: What is the greatest regret you have in life so far?"

"That's it? Your question is boring. Hit me with something deeper, something that will get my gears turning."

"We are just starting. It will get better I promise."

"Okay. Besides creating this tradition..hmm..playing this game with you."

"Hey, stop joking around. Answer my questions seriously."

"I'm not joking. I am being honest."

The princess just stared at her with a skeptic look. They stayed like that for a minute and then..

"Okay, I'll be honest this time. Just stop looking at me like that. I did a lot of things decisions that I regret but I think the thing I regretted the most was my deciding to leave Ooo years ago."

"May I know why?"

"Living for more than a thousand years is boring so every once in a while I want to feel my adrenaline pumping. I want to find adventure, thrill and fun. I thought I would find that outside Ooo but I was wrong. Are you satisfied with my answer now Princess?"

"You don't have to satisfy me. I just want an honest answer."

"Okay, my turn. Do you have feelings for Finn?"

"You know I don't have time for that kind of things, I have a kingdom to rule."

"So do you or did you ever have feelings for him."

"Gosh Marcy, he's too young for me."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I never had and never will. Never ever never!"

"Are you sure? He's YOUR hero after all."

"He's JUST my hero!"

"And I'm just your problem. I answered your question honestly Bonni. Now it's your turn to return the favor."

"Wha- you are not just my…wait a second, are you jealous of Finn? Is this what this is all about?"

"No, I'm not."

"Maybe that's why we're here right now. They set us up because you have feelings for me."

Another round of wine was poured.

"It's your turn now Bubblegum."

"Okay, who was your first crush?"

"You expect to win this game? Your questions are lame."

"The object of this game is not to win."

"What is it then?"

"To get to know the other person"

"Fine. I had a crush on the most beautiful person."

"Hey, that's subjective. You have to be objective and be more specific."

"She's smart"

"Tell me a name"

"Well she's.." The vampire directed her gaze away from the princess. For some reason, she can't look straight at her.

"She's what?"

Finding the words were stuck in her throat, Marceline grabbed a glass of wine and drank it. When she finally had the courage she needed, she faced Princess bubblegum and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"She's the ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

Upon hearing this, the princess can't contain her laughter.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ugh, stop laughing. "

"You can say it to my face, I won't bite. Why is it hard for you to say who it is? are you afraid of rejection? It's just a question."

"Whatever"

"When did it happen and how?"

"Sorry, my turn to ask."

By the smirk on her face you'll know that she's up to no good.

"Who is your crush NOW?"

"Hey, you just repeated my question."

"No. I asked who your crush is NOW. You're question is who was my FIRST crush. Just answer the question."

"No one, I told you I don't have time for this stuff."

"Really? You're lying again Bonnibel."

"Fine, it's you," realizing that the vampire queen has the upper hand, Bubblegum decided to turn the tables, "so our feelings are mutual then. I guess this tradition is a success."

"It was a long time ago"

"So, what? You don't have feelings for me anymore? Did I do something that turned you off?"

"Is that your question?"

"No, it's not."

"It's your turn now Bon-bon."

"I hate it when you call me that. Here's a juicy question, describe your first kiss."

"That's not even a question"

"How was your first kiss like?"

"Wet"

"Ewww, yuck."

"It was just an accidental kiss. I was performing and I tripped and accidentally landed on someone. The next thing I know we're kissing."

"That doesn't count as a TRUE kiss."

"Well then, I can't describe my first TRUE kiss," Marceline said putting much emphasis on the word 'true'. "My turn, does anybody else knows you're into girls?"

"No I'm not.."

"You just admitted moments ago that you have a crush on me."

"I'm not into GIRLS…just you."

"I'm the only what, the only one who knows your into girls or I'm your only girl crush?"

"Both."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Have you ever considered taking over your father's position and become the ruler of the Nightosphere?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Ruling isn't really my thing. You know I'm not good with rules. And besides, it's boring and kinda lonely. Ruling Nightosphere means I don't have time to do the things I want and love."

"How do you see yourself five years from now?"

"Still ruling and taking care of my candy citizens."

"You have no plans to get married and settle down?"

"My people need me."

"You can just find someone or maybe create somebody who is qualified and perfect to rule the kingdom."

"I've tried but all my experiments were failures. It just shows that I'm the one fit to be their ruler."

"Can you tell me something..a secret, something that nobody else knows."

A deafening silence filled the room.

"You trust me, right?"

"Well, you've earned it, alright."

"I uhm…"

"Yes?"

"I need more wine."

After drinking a few rounds of wine, Marceline finally spoke up.

"I tried to kill myself a couple of times."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because living for a long time feels like junk. Everything around you gets old and just passes by and I've got tired of it. I thought my life is a waste so I wanted to end it and believe me I tried a couple of times but somehow, I always survive."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"My suicidal days are over. I'm enjoying my life right now so why would I want to end it."

It was silent for a moment. Marceline was thinking of something to ask.

"What if you will find the one fated to be your partner for life, would you give up your responsibility as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom and be with that person or you will sacrifice your own happiness for the good of others?"

"I don't know. I uh.."

"You have to start caring about yourself Princess. There are times when you have to put yourself first before anything else."

"But I have citizens to rule and care. Responsibility demands sacrifice."

The vampire looked somewhat sad upon hearing this. Princess Bubblegum noticed but wondered why Marceline have that look in her face.

"I'll know the answer once I'll find myself in that situation so right now.. I don't have a correct answer to give you."

The vampire's face lit up a little. "Well yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know what happened between you and Ash. If you don't want to answer my question then don't, I will understand."

"You want to know why we broke up."

"Yes. Why did you break up with ash?"

"You don't have to worry asking me questions about our break up princess, I'm over it."

The princess still looked a little worried so Marceline flashed her with a reassuring smile.

"I broke up with him 'cause he's an asshole."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, all those times we spent together he treated me like dirt, always bossing me around like I'm his personal bitch."

"How long have you been together?"

"I don't know. Six months? I'm not sure."

"Six months? You've suffered that long? Why didn't you end your relationship with him earlier?"

"Well, I was lonely that time and I have nowhere else to go."

"You're always welcome in my kingdom."

"I don't want to bother you Princess. I don't want to waste your time on me."

"You are not a waste of time."

They both shared a smile. Another round of drinks was poured and they continued their little game. It's Marceline's turn to ask.

"How would you know you're in love?"

"I don't think science can explain love. I don't think there's a formula to that. You'll know it when you feel it. But I'm waiting for a sign to know that I've found the person destined for me."

"And what would that sign be?"

"Bells."

"What?"

"I'll know that I found 'the one' if I hear bells when I'm with that person."

Marceline laughed a little and this caused the princess to feel embarrassed.

"Have you heard it?"

"Hey, your turn's finished. I'm the one who should be asking a question."

"Whatevs. You just don't wanna answer my question."

"My turn. Are you still a virgin?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean you and ash were living together for a period of time so.."

"Well, duh. I haven't even kissed anyone. Of course I'm still a virgin. I always took sex and love as opposite ideas. You can touch someone's body but you need love to touch someone's soul."

A moment of silence.

"If we were.. if we were the last two people on! Earth, would you consider doing it with me?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I mean."

"What?"

"Sex."

"Is that your 14th question?"

"I lost count. Answer it."

"Why not?" the princess answered with a smile. Her answer shocked the vampire but at the same time made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"If you could be something else, what would you be?"

"I dunno," Marceline pause a little to think, "maybe a violin.. yeah, violin."

"Why?"

"I always saw the relationship of a violin and its player as very intimate. Every time the violinist plays, he strokes the soul of the instrument and the instrument penetrates the soul of the player. It's very sexy, very intimate, and very sublime. They're both sincere to each other otherwise no music will be created. The violin surrenders her body to her player, her whole body and her whole soul, in full trust and sincerity. Compared to the sound of the other instruments, the sound of the violin is like a naked woman, a naked woman in surrender? I want to be a violin. I want to be stroked in the soul. I want to make sincere music. I want to experience the sound of love."

Silence.

"That's so…deep and beautiful. I never knew that side of you."

"After all these years, why did you still kept the shirt I gave you?"

"Like I said before, it means a lot to me. YOU mean a lot to me."

"Yeah, but why is it important to you?"

"Do you still remember the day you gave this to me?"

"It was during the concert of my favorite rock band. You don't even want to come with me and I have to beg on my knees to convince you."

"I'm not a fan of rock music back then. And I have a lot of things to do and experiments to conduct."

"You're always busy so I thought I should invite you, you know, so that that you can take a break and have fun."

"It was a blast. I really enjoyed the concert. And after the concert, during our way out of the stadium, there was this booth that sells t-shirts."

"And you can't take your eyes off those shirts so I decided to buy one for you."

"I kept looking at them because I was wondering if you want one. I wanted to buy one for you."

They both shared a smile as they recounted those moments.

"The shirt is really important to me because it reminds me of that night. It was the longest time we spend without fighting. It was one of those times where even though I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time, everything felt right."

"Why did you left Ooo without even saying goodbye? I didn't even know you left, where you're going or what happened to you."

"Because it will only make leaving difficult for me. I was afraid that if I'll see your face before I go, it will make me want to stay and make me miss you more. And well, I missed you a lot."

"Then why didn't you just stay?"

"Because I was afraid that I was starting to have feelings for you. I was afraid to fall in love."

"You're not afraid of love. What you're afraid of is the pain of rejection."

"So you'll reject me huh. Guess I made the right decision."

"No I..ugh." the princess grunted with frustration.

"Guess I'm not perfect for you."

"I never said you had to be perfect. Yes, you have your faults but I like you that way."

"If you were again to be the next victim of this tradition, if you were to be locked up in this room again.. who would you want the next person to be?

"I want someone whom I could talk to.." Bubblegum looks at Marceline's eyes and starts leaning closer towards her, "someone whom I can share my secrets with. Someone who can make me feel complete and perfect even if things around us aren't. Someone who will make me feel I'm exactly where I belong, someone who will make me hear bells. How about you?"

"I want to be with the violin player who'd stroke my strings without even touching them."

"I'm down to my last question."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"What do you think will happen to us after this?"

"I don't know but right now, I just want to kiss you so badly," realizing what she had just said Marceline felt embarrassed and looked away from Bubblegum, "I can't believe I just said that."

There was a moment of silence until Marceline gained enough confidence to turn around and face the princess. She stared directly into her eyes and said, "Don't you want to kiss me?"

They started leaning closer. Their lips are now only an inch apart.

"Is that your last question?"

"Yes."

**This is my first fanfic and i know there's a lot to improve so please don't forget to leave your reviews, comments and suggestions.**


End file.
